A Vampire's Revenge
by SlashLover93
Summary: Jesse was back and he was looking for revenge. He has his eyes set on Benny. What does Jesse have planned for our favorite dorky spell master? What will Benny do? Will he ask for help or keep it to himself?


**Disclaimer – I do not own My Babysitter's a Vampire.**

**An AU version of the Revamped episode.**

**Pairings: Dark, non-con Jesse/Benny and Bethan.**

**Warnings: Graphic rape, abuse, and slash!**

**It's M rated for a reason! Don't like it, don't read!**

* * *

Benny was upset.

He never got his pizza. The pizza delivery guy was on his list.

He didn't care how overdramatic he was being, when he was hungry, he was hungry and whoever got in the way of him getting food was going down.

He was walking from Ethan's house to the pizza place, not only to complain about not getting his pizza, but to demand they give him a free pizza right that moment.

His bottomless pit of a stomach as Ethan called it was still demanding food, even after all the food he ate at Ethan's to satisfy it.

It wanted more. It wanted pizza and since the pizza dude never showed up, he shouldn't have to pay a single dime and he was going to make sure he didn't.

Out of nowhere a hand grabbed him as he was walking past a dark alleyway, pulling him into it.

He yelped out of surprise and fear.

He was pushed roughly up against the brick wall, face first, making him wince when his forehead slammed hard into it.

He stiffened when a body pressed into him from behind, shivering from their lack of body heat.

That person was as could as death.

Fear gripped him, squeezing his heart in a death grip.

Only one type of human like creature could be this cold and still be moving around.

Vampire, a vampire had him.

His already overwhelming fear intensified even more, when the vampire said in his ear,

"Remember me?"

That voice … that cool as ice, evil voice … it was so familiar.

No, it couldn't be. He and Ethan killed him months ago … so it just _couldn't_ be him.

Benny shut his wide, spooked eyes tightly, wishing beyond all hope that this was nothing more than a nightmare.

His breathing was coming out in heavy, choppy breaths and his heart was trying to jump straight out of his chest in terror.

"N-no … i-i-it-it can't … it can't be."

His heart stopped as the powerful vampire let out an evil laugh that sent chills down his spine.

"Yes, it can and it is."

"How," Benny asked weakly.

"It doesn't matter how. What does matter is that I am back and ready for revenge." The vampire breathed into his ear.

Benny's face completely drained of all color and his bottom lip started to tremble like crazy.

"R-revenge, what kind of revenge? Are you going to kill me … or maybe …" He gulped, sweating a river.

He's never been this scared in his life and that's saying something with how crazy and dangerous his life had become, but this time was different, because he was alone.

He had never been alone during the dangerous, crazy, life threatening times. He always had Ethan with him, almost always Sarah and sometimes even Rory, but now for the very first time he was alone, defenseless and vulnerable.

He was alone with a vampire, but oh no not with just any vampire, a powerful, cult leading vampire that wanted revenge for being killed.

He was so dead meat.

"Turn me into a vampire?" He finally continued, shaking harder at that thought.

Even though he wasn't ready to die, he would rather die than become a vampire.

That was a fate worse than death.

Sure most of his friends were vampires, but Erica wanted that kind of lifestyle and she was living it up. Rory didn't mind being turned into a vampire and thought it was cool.

Sarah on the other hand wasn't a real vampire yet, she was in limbo, stuck between human and vampire. Not alive, but not really dead either. She was forced into that life, a life she didn't want. She didn't want to eat humans. She didn't want to be seventeen forever. She wanted her life back, a life full of choices and a bright future. Stuff she didn't have now, it was taken from her by the very same vampire that held him captive now.

He would be more like Sarah if he was turned, except he didn't think he could be as strong as her to fight off the urges for blood.

Benny shivered when the vampire chuckled darkly in amusement.

"Death would be too merciful. I want you and your little _friend_ to suffer. I might turn you at some point, but right now I have something different in store for you."

What's worse than death or being turned into a vampire?

Benny gasped, his heart lurching a few times, before stopping again in sheer horror and his blood running cold as he found out the answer.

Jesse pressed his lips to Benny's ear, nipping roughly at it with his fangs and he dragged one of his hands down to the front of Benny's jeans, and started rubbing harshly.

"W-w-what are y-you d-d-do-doing?"

"You are pretty attractive for a little nerd like you. I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you and it's the perfect revenge too, so it's a win-win." He answered the shaking, scared out of his wits spell-master.

He unbuttoned and unzipped Benny's pants, pulling them down along with his boxers to just below his hips, so Benny was exposed and he wrapped his cold hand around Benny's naked cock, squeezing and pulling roughly at it, making Benny cry out in pain.

If Benny had thought he was scared before, it was nothing compared to how he felt now.

He was beyond terrified.

Out of all the things he thought Jesse was going to do …

He never thought Jesse would do this. He didn't even know Jesse liked dudes.

He had been so afraid of Jesse killing or turning him, but now he would welcome them both with open arms if it meant he didn't have to go through this.

This was a hundred times worse.

Jesse was going to rape him, taint him, take his virginity and manhood, and humiliate him.

He was going to kill him emotionally, make him a shell of who he used to be.

And, the worst thing of all was that he couldn't do anything about it.

He was only human, while Jesse was a very powerful vampire.

It was impossible to escape.

Tears filled his hazel eyes.

"P-p-pl-please … n-no … anything, but that," Benny begged in a shaky, watery voice.

Jesse laughed, still tugging on Benny's cock.

"Now, do I look like the merciful type? I'm going to have a two in one deal doing this, I'm going to get my revenge and I'm finally going to have the current object of my lust. Why would I give that up? It's going to destroy you and I'm going to have a new plaything. That's what I want, what I'm going to get."

He tore Benny's clothes off of his body, leaving him naked and his clothes in nothing, but shreds on the cold, hard ground.

No …

"No!" Benny cried out in panic, his tears releasing, pouring down his pale, clammy cheeks and he was desperately trying to break out of Jesse's hold on him.

He had to get out of this, he just had to.

"What about Sarah,"

He didn't know why he brought up Sarah; he was just so desperate to make him stop, to get away.

Jesse froze for a second, before moving his hands down to pick him up by the back of his knees, spreading his legs as far as they would go and then aligned him up with his cock, he had already pulled it out of its confines'.

"What about that bitch? She betrayed me. She keeps on refusing to become a real full vampire. She left me for you and your little wimpy _friend_. I gave up on her. It's not like she was anything special. All people are to me are toys. If I want someone I take them, by force or not and turn them. I did both with Sarah, even if she really isn't a vampire just yet. It's never about feelings."

Benny's wet eyes widened.

Sarah …

Jesse didn't do to her what he was going to do to him … did he?

He hoped not. He hoped she had been willing.

Any other thoughts that were in his head disappeared when he felt Jesse's cold erection poking at his hole, ready to go in.

More tears fell as he shut his eyes tightly, trying to block out the world.

_NO!_ He screamed in his head in panic and horror.

Jesse thrusted into him with all his power, making Benny scream out in pain. He immediately felt himself tear. He had never felt such intense pain before. It felt like his insides were on fire.

Jesse was going to rip his insides to shreds!

He kept doing that, thrusting up, using all his vampire strength and speed, showing no mercy at all.

Benny was screaming and sobbing himself hoarse.

He just wanted it to end.

He just wanted to _die_.

His face and torso were being torn to shreds, because they were pressed into the wall as Jesse was raping him, scraping against it with each quick, hard thrust.

It felt like forever to him, when it was finally over with.

Jesse stilled, throwing his head back, growling loudly with his fangs bared as he exploded inside of Benny.

Benny whimpered as Jesse yanked himself out and just let go of him, letting him drop hard to the ground like he was nothing, but a sack of potatoes.

His head bashed roughly against the hard concrete ground, making black spots dance across his already darkening vision.

The last thing he heard was,

"Until next time, my little nerd toy,"

Then everything went black.

* * *

**How is it so far? Review, but please don't flame!**


End file.
